


Bound to you

by 2beaiam



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha Gintama, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Kids, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Single Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy, omega Hijikata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2beaiam/pseuds/2beaiam
Summary: Who had it worse? The omega who had to raise his alpha son by himself, or the alpha who never knew he even fathered a son?Due to some circumstances, Hijikata never told Gintoki that he was carrying his son. They've once been rivals, friends, and lovers. But now? They are nemesis. They've broken every ties that united them except one; a son. Can they mend what's been broken?As long as  their son lives, they are bound to each other forever.This is a Ginhiji au. omega verse. omega/alpha. Omega Hijikata. Alpha Gintoki
Relationships: GinHiji, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 23
Kudos: 111





	1. Shell of a person

Hijikata was restless, he looked at his watch for the nth time. He sighed and looked at the pile of paperwork that he still hasn’t finished. There was barely any space on his desk. He could barely concentrate on the task at hand, his mind was currently elsewhere. It was unlike him to not put his all in his work. He was after all; Hijikata Toshirou, a known workaholic. He let out a dry chuckle, thinking about how his priorities had changed throughout the years. Who would have guessed that the demon vice-commander of the shinsengumi, just wanted to put off his duties and get off work right this instant? Nobody. Not even him. He did not want to admit it but he was exhausted and mentally drained. He blew his hair out of his face. He really wanted to smoke right now. He was feeling irritated and wanted the sweet nicotine to soothe his nerves. He sighed again, knowing he had no cigarettes on him. 

He groaned when old man, Matsudaira Katakuriko, the director of the police department and the one of in charge of the shinsengumi burst in his office followed by Kondo and Sougo. God, he hated these impromptu meetings. They’d begin talking of something serious and then everything would take a turn for the worse with those three idiots. ‘They put any imbecile in charge nowadays’, he mused He wondered why the old man liked those meetings nothing good ever came out of them.. Kondo would sprout something stupid and Matsudaira only talked about which cabaret he’d go to after. And Sougo, well he was Sougo.

“Toshi, we need to talk’’ Matsudaira said in a gruff voice, while entering the room with a cigarette in between his lips. Hijikata wanted a smoke now more than ever. He needed it to get through the stupidity that he was sure was going to entrain. 

“Can I have a cigarette first?” he asked resigned. 

The old man glared at him. “You know he doesn’t like it when you smoke. He’ll know, you know that, right?’ he rasped in a serious voice. Still, he dug his hands in his pocket, and took his cigarette pack out and offered one to the younger man. The three newcomers sat down facing Hijikata. 

“I know. This would be my first cigarette of the day, considering I used to smoke a pack a day, I think it’s still something. He should know by now that I’m only human” he answered while lighting the cigarette and putting it in his mouth, inhaling the smoke. One puff only and he could feel his brain releasing the adrenaline, and creating a buzz of pleasure and energy that he had been craving all day. Now, he could take on the absurd things the three fools had to say.

“I swear if this is another meeting about your daughter’s new boyfriend-’ he said irritated, a frown on his face.  
“No, Toshi, we’re here to talk about you” Kondo uttered with a serious voice speaking for the first time since he’d entered the room. Hijikata looked at him, a confused expression on his face. He then turned to look at Sougo, who was unusually quiet.

“Me? “ He questioned “What about me?” he urged, blinking, not knowing where this conversation was going to.

“We’re worried about you. All you do is work. You look a mess. You’re wearing yourself out every day more than the other.” The shinsengumi commander stated with a fixed expression. Hijikata observed the man with slate blue eyes. Kondo was someone who he considered to be more than just his superior. He was not only a friend he could trust, but he considered him as a brother and as someone who he respected.

“I’m fine rea-“he started, casting a skeptical look at the trio.

“You’re not fine! Sougo interrupted, staring blazingly at Hijikata “I’m not stupid, you know. You’re always faking your smiles, especially when Asahi is present. You barely sleep, you’ve lost weight and you look the ghost of the man you once were, it’s not even fun pranking you nowadays. So, don’t tell us that you’re fine.” Hijikata was rendered speechless, not knowing what to say, he took another puff of his cigarette. He stared over Sougo’s shoulder, not wanting to look at the first squad commander in the eyes. He didn’t like where this was going one bit.

“You’re not happy, Toshi. We can see, your son can see it and everybody can see it” Kondo declared his voice laced with worry. Hijikata faced hardened.

“It’s obvious you got too much on your hand. You’re an omega raising a 3 years old alpha by yourself. It’s plain as the day that you’re running yourself ragged with–“ 

“Are you saying that my son is a burden? I’m not the first omega to be raising an alpha by themselves. Plenty of omegas have done it before.” He interrupted indignant “and even though he was a surprise, Asahi is blessing, I don’t regret that he was born.” He stated trying to control his voice.

“I’m not always happy but I’m happy to have Asahi and I’m grateful for him. I try so hard for him every day” he continued evenly.

“Nobody said anything about him being a burden! And maybe it’s time to try for yourself first, Hijikata-san” Sougo said looking at him dead in the eyes.

“Look, can all of you get straight to the point? I’m behind on my paper work and have to pick up Asahi in Fifteen minutes. He hates it when I’m late” Hijikata ushered, his eyes narrowed and a frown could be seen between his eyebrows.

“My, my, Hijikata-san, here we are worried about you and you’re throwing our worries in our face. Sougo drawled while getting up, his voice had an angry tone in it. 

“Your son is also worried! He’s the one who came up to me, tears in his eyes because he hears his papa crying at night. Sougo hissed, saying ‘papa’ in cute voice imitating Asahi. 

“You might not know it, but your son is very intuitive and aware of your emotions” Sougo stated matter- of-factly. Hijikata stared at him, his eyes carrying a mixture of shock, for once in his life, he didn’t know what to say or do. He never knew his son was awake when he’d cried. His only response was to cast his head down and stare at his hands.

“Oi, that’s enough Sougo!” Matsudaira spoke in an authoritative manner. “Toshi, you’re an indispensable member of the shinsengumi and I don’t where the shinsengumi would be without you” he continued shooting a look at Hijikata over his glasses. “However, I-we believe, you need a break. Take some days off, have some father-son time with your son. Live your life, Toshi! Not only for your son but for yourself.” the old man said his eyes softening.


	2. Asahi-chan

I don’t have a chose do I? He asked himself rather than the men in his office. He sighed and put his wrinkled cigarette in the ashtray on his left. Everyone heard him but nobody bothered to answer the rhetorical question.

“How long are we talking?” he finally questioned, lifting his face to look at the two men.

“1 month, I wanted it to be longer than that. But we all know how much of a workaholic you are. We know for sure that any longer than that would drive you crazy. With that short temper of yours, you’d spitting with fury, demanding that we allow you to go back to work.” Kondo replied chuckling.

“You’re free to do whatever you want, leave Edo and show your hometown to your son. Visit any nearby town. I’m sure Asahi would like that.” Matsudaira recommended.

“I heard about a famous spa resort in the nearby town, so I bought you 3 tickets” Kondo added taking the tickets from his pocket. He gave it to Hijikata. Hijikata lean forward to take the tickets.

“3 tickets? Why 3?” he asked frowning at the man in front of him.

“Well, you won’t like this” he started scratching his head “We know you’re very capable but, you’d be having Asahi with you…And we also know that as the vice-commander of the shinsengumi, you might be targeted by rebels. This is why we thought it best to have Sougo go with you” the commander said. He also wanted to talk about how Hijikata was an unmated omega but preferred to leave that one out.

“You’re free to roam Edo without any restriction but you have to take Sougo with you as soon as you leave the town” he continued. Kondo stared at the black haired man, ready to hear his objections to this arrangements.

Hijikata turned to look at Sougo who had been staring outside since he had gotten up moments before. He was watching the shinsengumi training ground as if it was the most fascinating scenery he’d ever seen. The sandy haired man hadn’t said anything. Hijikata realized that the younger man already knew about this arrangement and was okay with it.

The omega closed his eyes and fluttered them open. He considered what to say but no word came out of his mouth. They were forcing him to take a month off. He really did not want the time off. He hated having free time. He hated how his mind would wander and he’d think of memories he didn’t want to remember. He liked to exhaust himself with work for his own sanity. Albeit, he knew it wasn’t fair for his son. He was still a toddler. He barely had any energy to play with him after a day at work. He knew that he always tried his best, but it was obvious his son missed him a lot during the day. He could not help feeling like the worst parent in the world.

“Okay” he said, sighing deeply. He wondered where to go with son, whether to stay in Edo or visit the neighborhood town as recommended by Kondo. Lost in his thoughts, he barely registered that the two older men had left the room with some parting words. It was Sougo who brought him back to the moment.

“You won’t be able to keep him a secret forever, you know that right?” Sougo stated looking at the dark haired man in the eyes.

“People are already having doubts, especially _his_ friends” he trailed. He turned to look outside again, his back to Hijikata.” You know the truth will be out one day or the other. The truth always comes out.” He stated with assurance as if he knew the day would come.

When that day comes, I don’t care what’ll happen to you but I worry about Asahi. He’ll be thrown in the middle of everything. He’s the one who’s going to suffer the most. And all this just because two irresponsible and immature fools decided to-”

“Oi, Sougo! Enough! I get it!” Hijikata interrupted angry, his hands in a tight fist at his sides.

He knew things wouldn’t be pretty when the truth got out. Thinking otherwise would be lying to himself. The only ones he told when he’d learned he was pregnant was the shinsengumi. He trusted them with his life and trusted them not to tell a soul. To say most of them were shocked was an understatement. Nobody knew he was seeing somebody. He had not even told Kondo about his relationship with the silver haired man. He’d refused to tell who his child’s father was. It had taken him a few months to finally reveal his identity, and only Kondo, Sougo, Yamazaki and Matsudaira knew about it. He’d been adamant on nobody else knowing. He made the right decision. After all, despite inheriting his good looks and his dark hair, Asahi had his eyes and mannerism.

  
He’d left Edo well before he started showing. Sure _he_ also was not in Edo at the time, but his friends still lived and roamed around Edo. And he’ll be damned if they knew about his condition. Their allegiance was to the perm head and not to him. They would’ve told him in an instant. Sure _his_ friend never even knew of their relationship. They’d made sure to keep a secret. It was nobody’s business but theirs. But he thought it was best to not take any risk at all. So, he’d left Edo and lived in a nearby small village for the entirety of his pregnancy. Yamazaki came with him because Kondo had insisted.

The commander had said he would feel better knowing he wasn’t pregnant and alone. He’d accepted. He wouldn’t lie to say it was not the worst time of his life. He’d been sick as dog during the first trimester. He could barely keep any food he’d eaten. When he was not sick, he was assailed by painful memories. During those moments, he’d preferred vomiting his guts out than remember the alpha. His heart had hurt and the pain had been indescribable and unbearable. He remembered clawing at his chest, his nails scratching his skin, leaving marks. As if the action would make his heart hurt less. It hadn’t.

He’d returned to Edo in the middle of the night with his son in his arms. It had been easy to keep a secret at first. Sure it was easy to keep a baby in one place, but as Asahi grew older, he needed space to run and play. His son needed to see the world and not be kept indoors. Asahi was such a happy and energetic child, and he deserved to live a happy life. So, he’d brought him out to parks, zoos and cinemas. He’d made sure his son got to experience what any child of his age experience. However, he’d made sure not to go anywhere near kabuki district. That place was off-limit. Edo was a big city but he knew that news and gossip carry fast and easily. ‘Words have no wings but they can fly a thousand miles’ he mused. He knew that by now, some of them had heard that he had a son. But, as long as he kept his son away from them, they wouldn’t know how old he was or how he looked. He knew people had been speculating about who Asahi other parent was. He could only hope that they never found out.

“Listen Sougo, I-“he drawled after taking a deep breath.

“He’s back, you know? He hasn’t set foot in Edo yet, but he’s back! Kagura told me about it. He’d been back on earth for a month now. It is only a matter of time before he comes back to Edo and hell is going to break loose when he learns about Asahi!”

The statement scared Hijikata more than anything. His eyes widened in surprise and fear. He bit his lips, in an attempt to calm his nerves. His mind could barely process Sougo’s words. He did not even bother responding to the younger man.

“I have to go” he replied after a few minutes. He hastily got up as if the devil was after him. He did not bother to finish his paperwork, leaving it unattended as he left his office.

He rapidly walked for a while, ignoring the greeting of his subordinates. When he finally reached outside, he started jogging overlooking the concerned gazes of those who saw him. He only stopped when he found himself alone. Leaning on a wall, he tried to calm his nerves and slow his rapidly beating heart. He loosened his collar. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe. He took several breaths.

He composed himself and suddenly he was calm and breathing normally again. It was as if he hadn’t almost had a panic attack just this instant. Taking another breath, he walked slowly to his apartment while throwing another dejected look at his watch. He was definitely late now. He knew his son would be fussy and agitated if he didn’t show up on time. After walking for some time, he reached his apartment building. He cast a solemn look at it as he walked to enter it.

He reached to open the door when he heard a familiar voice said “Asahi! No! Don’t run. You’re going to fall!”

He heard a squeal and the soft footfall of his son as he ran on his little feet on the wooden floor. He barely opened the door that he heard a happy screech and his son running in his direction. His black hair was in disarray probably from tossing and turning while having a nap. His usually straight black hair would look like a perm after waking up. His breath hitched as he remembered someone who had curly hair.

“Papa!” He said in an excited little voice. Before throwing himself at him, opening and waving his arms. He wanted to be picked up. The black haired child threw himself at Hijikata as he holstered him up. Right this instant, he forgot about his troubles and scars. It was true he rarely smiled nowadays but seeing his son so happy put a genuine smile on his face. Asahi could heal all his scars. Being loved by such an innocent and joyful being felt so amazing. His heart was full with of love. He hugged his son tightly, his nose in his hair sniffing his sweet scent. He then moved his hair from his face before giving him a kiss on his forehead. ‘His son was a dire need of a haircut” he thought.

“Thanks, Zaki!” he said as he looked at the man who was looking after his son. Yamazaki was leaning on a wall watching the two of them with a soft smile.

“I hope this cheeky little boy didn’t give you a hard time today!” he asked as he lightly pinched Asahi’s nose. The little boy rewarded him with high pitch giggles. He turned to look at Yamazaki.

“Oh, he was an angel today” Yamazaki replied immediately “He ate all his food. We went to the park and he had a nap at 1 and he slept like a little baby” he continued as he packed up his things and got ready to leave

“I went on the slide, it was so fun!” Asahi exclaimed

“Is that so?” the older dark haired man replied as he twirled the toddler. The latter erupted in joyous giggles. The little boy suddenly stopped giggling and tried to appear serious. It was a fail attempt as he still had a smile on his little face.

Yamazaki said his goodbye and left. Hijikata was grateful to the man. He’d watched Asahi when he wasn’t on a stake out or didn’t have any spy duties. Hijikata made sure he was well paid. Yamazaki liked the additional salary. So, it was a win-win situation. Plus, Yamazaki was great with children.

“You came home late, Papa” he said in a whiny voice, a pout on his face. He looked so cute right now, Hijikata struggled to keep a straight face.

“You know, Asahi-chan worries when you’re late! And you smoked again! I can smell it!” the boy said in a cute accusatory voice.

“I know, I’m sorry. Please forgive me? The omega replied in a sheepish voice, scratching his head with his free hand. Who was the father here again? He asked himself while shaking his head.

The toddler made a face as if deciding whether to forgive him before saying a cute "Okay". Hijikata pinched his son's squishy cheeks and gave him pecks everywhere on his face.The latter started erupted in laughter.

“How about pizza for dinner tonight”

“yay! Pizza. Asahi-chan loves pizza! ” The onyx haired boy replied excitedly.

“I know” Hijikata said laughing at how happy his son was for having pizza for dinner.

Instead of ordering delivery, Hijikata decided to go to a restaurant. He was still in his shinsengumi uniform sans his sword. They walked to the restaurant while his son was recounting what he did during the day. He listened to the chatter with a smile. A few moments later they were seated at the restaurant. Asahi started making a discontent noise. His son was weary of everybody that approached him, especially if it was someone he didn't know. He was so protective of his father especially if an alpha was nearby. It was how Hijikata got to know that his son was alpha. He was such a handful. He was strong-willed and always wanted to do everything by himself. He had all the characteristics of an alpha. The most telling tell sign was that he immediately knew when another alpha was around. Raising an alpha was hard sometimes.

Hijikata was quite popular amongst the ladies. He had more than several been voted as the most eligible bachelor of Edo. Compared to his good looks, Hijikata had a fiery personality. Everyone knew that it was in their best interest not to cross the omega. He wasn't called the demonic vice-chief for nothing after all. Every one knew of his short temper and how he seemed to be always in a foul mood.

Hijikata look up and saw that Akane was coming their way. The woman had been wanting to go on a date with him on several occasions. She'd asked and he'd always turned her down. He looked down to glare at Akane.

" Can you stop making that noise? Akane is a friend" he said quietly. The little boy stopped but then instead began glaring at the woman. She was gorgeous. She had long bright red hair that flowed with each movement she was making. She had pretty gray eyes that could ensnare any man she wanted. She had the face and the body. Hijikata wondered what was wrong with him. Why the hell couldn't he find her attractive?

Akane walked in their direction while waving at them.

"Hi Toshi! Long time no see. How are you ?" Akane asked with a huge smile. 

"Hi, I'm great. Thanks and you? he replied with a forced smile. He was tired and hungry. He didn't want to be social, But still, he didn't want to be rude.

"I'm doing great" The red hair proceeded to say, before turning to look at Asahi a smile on her face.

" Hi Asahi, How are you?" she said and tried to pinch the toddler's face but Asahi turned his face away and ignored the woman.

"Asahi! that's impolite, I did not raise you like that. Akane asked you a question!" but the toddler ignored him

"That's alright Hiji, he is a kid. They are like that"

"Can I sit with you or are expecting someone ?" she asked

"sure! Have a sit"

Soon after, the server came with their orders and they ate while also talking about what was going in their life. Asahi fell asleep midway. He had eaten four slices of pizza. He had a huge appetite for his age. He must had been very tired because he fell asleep well before his bedtime.

"Uhmm, Toshi...I was wondering if you would accept to go on a date with me tomorrow or anytime you're free" Akane asked quietly. "It is no secret that I like you and I want us to be more than friends someday" She bit her lips, showing how nervous she was.

Hijikata was about to say no. Akane was someone he really cared about and he did not want to lose her. He did not want to lead her on and break her heart. He was kidding himself.The real reason, he knew was because he'd closed his heart forever a long time ago. He suddenly was reminded of the earlier conversation he had in his office. He wanted to be happy. Maybe if he gave Akane a chance, he would fall in love with her. Maybe she could make him happy and enjoy life again. It was hopeful thinking. He was well aware of it. He reminded himself that it was time to move on and live life for himself.

"Okay, just send me the address and time. I'll see you tomorrow" He answered after some reflections. The woman looked elated, a wide smile on her beautiful face.

Soon after, they left both the restaurant and said their goodbyes. He walked home while carrying a sleeping Asahi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like this chapter in the comments!
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is short and I haven't proofread anything but I still decided to post it lol. I'll post the next chapter later today or tomorrow. I've been trying to write as much as I can this week because I go back to work next week. I know myself and I get lazy when I'm tired and probably won't feel like writing. Anyways, the next chapter is almost finished and *spoiler* it's about the past
> 
> I think I'll need to change the rating from mature to explicit for the next chapter.
> 
> Until next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hijikata tucked his son into bed as soon as they got home. The little boy must have been exhausted running around all day as it was only 7:30. He hadn’t stirred at all since he fell asleep earlier. He moved Asahi’s dark hair away as he kissed him on his forehead. He stared at his son for a while. The dark haired boy was snoring softly. His small tummy was expanding and contracting as he inhaled and exhaled. He was amazed that he had participated in the creation of such a beautiful and sweet being.

He could not stop himself from thinking how Asahi looked so much like Gintoki. He had so many of his alpha father’s mannerism. He had his eyes. One look at his son’s eyes and he was reminded of the past. Was this his penance for all the bad things he’d done during his life? The sudden thought of the silver haired samurai caused his good mood to change. He kissed his son one last time before getting out of the room. He closed the door carefully after casting one last at the sleeping body of the little child.

Hijikata felt disgusting, he had been in his uniform since six in the morning. He was in dire need of a shower. He decided that he was going to have a shower. The omega staggered towards the bathroom. He spared a moment to look at the mirror and his reflection shocked him. He looked like a mess. He closed his eyes as he pressed his fingers into his temples. Opening his eyes, he covered his face with his hands. He really was a wreck.

He stripped and put his dirty clothes in the hamper. He whimpered as his bare feet touched the coldness of the tiled floor. He slowly stepped in the shower cubicle. The onyx haired man turned the faucet on. He had always liked his showers scalding hot. He’d always feel rejuvenated afterwards and it helped him calm his nerves and relax. It was the only time of the day he had for himself. But ever since the stupid perm head had crossed his thoughts earlier, he could not stop thinking of him. He closed his eyes. Immediately, images of the past flashed through his head. He let the blistering water beat over his head as he was brought to the past.

**Four years ago.**

Hijikata was restless. He looked out of his frosted window and only saw darkness. He shivered as he was hit with the chilly autumn breeze. He gazed at the star speckled and cloudless sky. It was eleven thirty at night and not a soul could be seen. The only sound that could be heard was the rhythmic chirping of crickets and the wind. It was thirty minutes past the curfew of the shinsengumi. He decided to wait a few more minutes before jumping out the window of his bedroom. He was breaking regulation 20 of the code of the shinsengumi. A code written by him. He laughed at the irony. Usually, anybody caught breaking the rules were asked to commit seppuku. Everyone followed the rules except Sougo. He cringed at the thought of his subordinates knowing of his night escapade. ‘Well, being vice-chiefs had its perks’ he mused. He could do whatever he wanted and what the shinsengumi didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. He adjusted his eyes to the darkness and guided his way to his destination. He had done this many times before.

He saw the house in the quiet neighborhood as he walked. It was a small Japanese style wooden house painted with cheap green varnish. With excited steps, he rushed towards the front door. He took the key out of his pockets and unlocked the door. He reached for the door knob. The wooden door made a creaking sound as it was opened. Hijikata walked in, making sure to lock the door again. He went inside eagerly. The house was cold, dark and silent. Suddenly, he was upset and annoyed. It seemed that Gintoki was late and had not even bothered telling him in advance. He was startled as all of a sudden, he felt someone embraced him from behind. He immediately knew who it was. He’d recognized that familiar and delightful scent in a crowd. It was a unique scent; it was woody, spicy with a drizzle of sweetness. He was addicted. His scent would always cause a pleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“I told you to take more notice of your surroundings, Ogushi-kun. You were not aware I was there since you opened the door” Gintoki whispered huskily in his ears. Hijikata could feel his heart rate quicken tremendously.

“Your face! Were you disappointed when you didn’t see me Ogushi-kun?” He drawled in a teasing voice.

Hijikata released a frustrated sigh. There was a frown between his eyebrows. He hesitated whether to lean in the silver haired man’s embrace or knock his teeth out for his insolence. He chose to do both of course

Hijikata turned around in Gintoki’s arms and hugged the alpha. The omega pecked him heatedly on the mouth.

“I missed you so much” he said between pecks.

Hijikata then moved away at arms distance and looked at the alpha in the eyes. He smiled. Oh no! Gintoki knew that smile. It meant revenge. The omega had such an aggressive personality. Abruptly, Hijikata stomped on the alpha’s foot hard. The action made a thud sound. Gintoki hissed and made a painful face. The fucking demonic vice-chief, he had such a shitty and violent nature.

“That’s for creeping up on me,bastard” Hijikata said in controlled voice as he stomped on Gintoki’s other foot.

“And that’s for calling me Ogushi-kun” he said matter-of-factly. He hated that nickname. The perm head knew that already. The only reason he continued to call him Ogushi-kun was to tease him and make fun of him. He was so frustrating! The curly haired got off making him angry. He’d do everything to get a rise out of him.

Gintoki suddenly had Hijikata pressed to his chest, not even a centimeter between them.

“Oi, Hijikata-Kun that wasn’t very nice of you. You have such a fiery personality” he whispered in the omega ears thickly.

“Your fiery personality turns me on so much.” The alpha continued his voice laced with lust

Hijikata felt goosebumps all over his body as the other man began to kiss him. Gintoki licked and bit his lips tenderly. Hijikata opened his mouth to give him access. Being an alpha, Gintoki was a dominant kisser, he ravaged Hijikata mouth while his hands trailed Hijikata’s sides. His hands went underneath the dark haired man’s shirt. Hijikata released a moan in alpha’s mouth when the latter circled his nipples sensually with his fingers. He moaned louder when the silver haired man pinched his nipples.

Omegas were usually submissive all of the time to their alphas. But Hijikata was another story, he was sassy and had such a fiery temper. Gintoki liked that about him. Hijikata hated the idea of having to comply to someone just because he was an omega.

Things started heating up, Hijikata interrupted the kiss and abruptly tried to lower Gintoki on the rug on the floor. Curious of what the omega was going to do, the alpha willingly let him. Laying on his back, his eyes met the omega. His blue eyes were clouded with lust, they appeared darker. Gintoki found himself captivated by his eyes. His eyes followed every movement of the omega. He felt as if he was bound by a spell.

Hijikata straddled Gintoki and removed his shirt, revealing defined muscles and a tone stomach. The action seemed so sexy and sensual. Immediately, Gintoki felt himself getting more aroused than he was already. He didn’t know it was possible to be getting even bigger. His erection was painfully pressing against his jeans. His member just wanted to be free and find relief in the omega.

He lifted his hands to grab Hijikata’s hips. But Hijikata quickly swatted his hands away.

"Did you miss me?” Hijikata said as he leaned down and trailed wet kisses along Gintoki's neck and jaw.

“It’s been more than a week since we met” he continued interrupting the kiss to make a fake pout. He looked so sultry and alluring. Gintoki was beginning to lose his mind.

“I missed you so much I almost went crazy” Gintoki asserted in a throaty voice.

“Great” the omega stated simply.

“Remove your shirt” the little omega demanded in an authoritative voice as if he was one of his subordinates. Well bad habits die hard. The omega was so bossy.

The alpha wasted no time in doing so. Things were heating up and instantly they both removed their remaining clothes. They could not remember who took whose clothes. But at last they could feel each other skin against the other. They were both exploring the other's body. Everybody part of Hijikata was burning with Gintoki’s sensual caresses.

While Hijikata was still on him. Gintoki got up carrying the Omega. He tried to find his way to the bed as he was ravaging Hijikata’s mouth. Hijikata always liked how strong Gintoki was. He threw Hijikata on the bed and the mattress' springs made Hijikata bounce a few time. Gintoki went over Hijikata. His eyes burnt with desire. He licked Hijikata’s left nipple while his hands were circling the right one. Hijikata squirmed below him on the bed. His nipples were always sensitive. Gintoki knew that and was using it to his advantage. He then continued to trail his tongue down Hijikata's torso. He continued downwards and instantaneously, Hijikata felt a surge of pleasure as Gintoki licked his penis.

“Aaahh”. He released a muffled cry of pleasure grabbing Gintoki's hair tightly.

Gintoki hands went to Hijikata’s hole. It was wet with slick. He inserted a finger in the omega, before he added another one. He watched the expression of pleasure on the omega’s face as he fingered the dark haired man. He almost came with the thought of just entering the omega. He could not wait any more, not even one more second. It had been too long since he had buried himself in the omega.

He opened Hijikata leg with his knees as he positioned himself at his entrance.

“Hurry up!” Hijikata said as he was getting impatient. He felt ready and so aroused. He wanted Gintoki inside of him already.

“In a hurry, Toshi? We have all our time” he replied calmly but his eyes told another story. They were burning, a sign he also wanted to bury himself in Hijikata and find his release quickly. Gintoki buried his nose in Hijikata’s neck, scenting him. He smelled so good!

Gintoki went to kiss Hijikata and the omega was more than willing to give him access to his mouth. He continued kissing him, their tongues entwined. Hijikata's lips were so soft. And all of the sudden, Gintoki entered Hijikata while still kissing him. It felt so good, Hijikata arched his back. He released a muffled moan in Gintoki's mouth.

“You feel so wonderfully tight, Toshi” Gintoki said sensually. He stilled for a few seconds, so, Hijikata could adjust to his swollen and hard member and then started moving. He went in and out of the omega in a steady tempo. Not too fast and not too slow.

“My God, Gin!” Hijikata shouted. The alpha always loved it when he called him Gin. He started to move his pelvis to meet Gintoki’s thrusts halfway. Gintoki wondered if this is how it felt to be in heaven. It felt so good. Hijikata hands were now tightly gripping the sheets on the bed. He had his head thrown back. He looked so seductive and provocative to Gintoki. Gintoki continued thrusting as if his life depended on it.

They were both so close. Hijikata could feel Gintoki’s knot swelling and expanding further inside him. It felt so wonderfully good. Gintoki began thrusting erratically. He began to speed his movements and suddenly Hijikata frantically came with a hoarse cry, shouting Gintoki's name.

Gintoki came instants later and burying himself deep inside. He gave out a desperate cry as he found released. He spilled himself as he knotted the sated omega. Hijikata could feel Gintoki's tremendous knot inside of him expanding him. It prolonged both of their orgasms.

Gintoki always knotted the omega when he was not in heat. An omega was the most fertile during their heat. Still, Hijikata was on suppressants and birth control. There was no risk of the dark haired man to get pregnant at all. They never used condoms. Gintoki always felt better to make love to him without any barrier separating them. And the omega agreed.

“That was awesome!” Hijikata said as Gintoki knot was still inside him.

“I know” Gintoki replied sensually as he gave the omega a hard kiss on the lips. Hijikata felt good, he was sated and satisfied. He was with the one he loved and he was incredibly happy.

“You know I want to make you my mate and I can’t understand why we have to wait. I want to make things official. I don’t like how those women are always around you.” Gintoki suddenly said still inside him, waiting for his knot to shrink. Hijikata’s heart leapt at Gintoki’s words. He closed his eyes, his heart suddenly hurting. He desperately wanted to mate with the alpha too. But he wouldn’t. No. He couldn’t.

They had been having this conversation for months now. They had to meet in secrets because of Hijikata wanted to keep everything a secret. Hijikata would always make sure to get Gintoki’s scent off him when he’d go back to the shinsengumi headquarters. He’d rubbed himself in the bath meticulously. Sometimes, the alpha’s scent would stuck no matter how much he’d clean himself. Fortunately, nobody recognized the scent on him as he’d picked up the scent of people he met during his patrol.

“I want to be mated to you too. But we can’t right. Not now” he said his mood suddenly changing. Gintoki was finally able to get his shaft out of Hijikata and laid down beside him.

“You don’t know how hard it is, not to mate you every time we make love” Gintoki said tersely. It wasn’t unheard of alphas forcibly mating with omegas. But Gintoki had great control over his alpha’s instinct.

“No Gin, I said not right now! Mating is a decision that you need to think about seriously!” he stated firmly.

There was a tense silence as nobody said anything anymore. Gintoki turned so his back was facing Hijikata. The black haired man sighed quietly. He hated being the reason why Gintoki was upset. The night was ending wonderfully, he thought sarcastically. Hijikata tried to close his eyes but could not fall asleep. Gintoki also stared in the darkness of the room. He, also, was too unsettled to find any sleep.

The next morning, Hijikata was awakened by someone kissing him and he felt hands trailing his naked body. He opened his eyes to see Gintoki over him.

“I thought you were mad with me” the omega said groggily, rubbing the sleep off his eyes and moving closer to Gintoki. He had fallen asleep late in the morning after the discussion he had with the alpha.

Gintoki continued his ministrations, then murmured silently “You know I can’t be mad at you for too long” he murmured in a husky voice. Hijikata always liked Gintoki's morning voice. It was irresistible.

He suddenly stopped. He got up and went around the bed to pick Hijikata up. He carried Hijikata to the bathroom.

“We need to get ready, I have a job in half an hour and you need to go back to your shinsengumi.” he uttered in a sexy voice.

He put Hijikata on his feet in the shower stall, opened the faucet and then went ahead to kiss him. They kissed each other with a fiery passion.

When the water was the proper temperature, Gintoki suddenly lifted one of Hijikata’s leg off the ground. He put the limb around his waist him as he suddenly entered Hijikata without warning and any foreplay. He didn’t have to. Hijikata was always wet for him.

Hijikata threw his head back at the pleasure and he held on Gintoki's shoulder with one hand and instantaneously scratched Gintoki’s back with the other.

“I thought you said we needed to get ready” he managed to say between moans.

“Yes, but after we have some fun, I’m sorry for being upset last night” he replied sincerely as he locked eyes with the omega and then started moving into him.

“Let us forget about last night” Hijikata replied breathlessly. Gintoki was on edge, he was about to come. He sped his thrusts. He could feel that Hijikata was near too. He was clenching his penis so tightly and he had his eyes shut closed and holding onto him for dear life. The omega was the first to come and Gintoki continued movements prolonged the pleasure and made him come a second time. Gintoki quickly got out of Hijikata as he came and spilled his seeds on the latter legs. Knotting the omega was tempting but he really didn’t want the vice-chief to get angry with him for making late.

He gave Hijikata one last kiss and they really took a shower and helped clean each other.

**Back to present**

Hijikata pushed the memories away and started crying as the hot water was cascading on him. He sat on the bathroom floor and just kept crying. Even after three years, the pain was still raw and he felt like he was having his heart ripped out from him. He suddenly got angry at himself. It was time to forget the alpha. He suddenly calmed himself. He stopped his crying and got up. He would do everything to forget Gintoki. It was promise he made to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the rating because of this chapter, hehe.
> 
> This chapter also hasn't been proofread. Proofreading is such a pain but I promise I'll do it later. This was my first time writing smut. 
> 
> I was afraid Hijikata was too OC here, with all the crying and looking like a sissy. But we after thinking about it, I don't think so anymore. I mean, he cried while watching a kid's movie. We all know Toshi is a tsundere. He's sentimental a lot in the manga/anime.
> 
> Hijikata has his reasons for saying no to Gin, which I'll reveal later.  
> Let me know what you guys think :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is story that I first wrote two years ago with another pairing in mind. I decided to reprise my old fic and make it a Ginhiji fic. Of course, I had to change and edit several aspect of the story. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys like it! Let me know in the comments if you guys like it.


End file.
